The present invention relates to a holder for storing bicycles and the like in a position with one wheel above the other and particularly to a holder that is adjustable to accomodate various wheel sizes.
The popularity of the bicycle as a means of transportation and recreation has given rise to the problem of storing the vehicles when not in use. Various means have been devised in an effort to solve the problem. For example, hooks have been attached to the ceiling of a garage or other storage area, sometimes accompanied by a system of pulleys for raising the bicycle to the hooks in position for hanging. Prior devices have either required the lifting of the entire weight of the bicycle to the storage device, or have employed relatively complicated means for doing so.